1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device and a method for transmitting tuning data of broadcasting transmitters to a receiver. Tuning data are herein understood to mean data, for example, a transmission frequency or a channel number, by means of which a broadcasting transmitter can be selected from a plurality of transmitters. The invention also relates to a broadcast receiver for receiving the transmitted tuning dam. Examples of such broadcast receivers are radio receivers, television receivers and video recorders.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern broadcast receivers are generally tuned to a desired transmitter by applying the transmission frequency or the channel number of this transmitter to a tuner. However, the user does not need to know the relevant frequency or channel number. He selects a transmitter by means of a program number. This is popularly referred to as preset tuning. The transmission frequency or the channel number of the corresponding transmitter is stored for each program number in a tuning memory. When the receiver is used for the first time, the tuning memory is to be programmed by way of an installation procedure. When a new television transmitter is introduced, it is also often desirable to modify program numbers which have already been allocated.
EACEM Technical Note 001/94-01-17, draft 2.0, Jan. 14, 1994 describes a device for transmitting tuning data in cable television networks. The device, accommodated at the headend of a cable network, transmits a tuning data packet in the form of a special teletext page through one of the broadcasting transmitters. For each receivable transmitter, the transmission frequency or channel number is coupled to a program number in said tuning data packet. The installation procedure comprises the reception of said tuning data packet and the storage of the accommodated tuning data in the tuning memory of the receiver, with the memory being addressed by the program number. The receiver can then be tuned to all receivable transmitters by means of the program number as defined by the manager of the head end transmitter. Generally, this will comply with the user's wishes.
The channel distribution may change from cable network to cable network. To avoid the use of a Separate teletext inserter for each cable network, the known device can transmit a plurality of tuning data packets simultaneously. The device is accommodated in a transmitter which can be received in every reception area formed by a cable network. The transmitter then transmits a reference packet in the form of a further teletext page in which the address, i.e, the teletext page number of the corresponding tuning data packet, is fixed for each reception area.
It is now up to the user to indicate in which area the receiver is present in order that the tuning data packet for this area is fixed. The interaction required for this purpose does not render it possible for the installation procedure to be fully automated. Moreover, interaction requires the presence of a display. Consequently, for example, menu-controlled video recorders cannot be installed until an operative connection with a television set has been established.